Andrew and Abby's Alone Time
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: What do you get when you put two teenage wolves full of love and lust together? A very entertaining and very intriguing read! Not to mention sexy. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**_Andrew and Abby's Alone Time_**

**_A/N hello all, yes. This is what you think it is! A lemon! From me! I know right? Scary and sexy is all I can think when I think of me writing a lemon, all the details my friends. All the details. Now then, this is not really a true story per say. So those wondering now this isn't based on a true story (2 chainz!) this wasn't what actually happened to me, have I ever been in a situation like this? Kind of. Am I actually submissive? All depends on what my partner wants, I'm flexible ;) but anyway, hope you guys enjoy this free gift in the middle of the week, I may not have a chapter of hilltop up this week, I'm kind of busy with stuff... This... Warframe... Other stuff... Also I know I haven't streamed in a long time I'll try at some point okay? Alright I think that's it! This is REALLY long so sit back and relax and get ready for a long lemony treat ;) like my *censored* alright guys I'm done. Peace out!_**

"I'll be over in like 5 minutes." And that was that, that was all I needed to know. I read the text over again just to make sure I wasn't going crazy, Abby had said she wanted to come over and chill and I'd said that it was cool if she did so she quite politely commands me to be ready and says "I'll be over in five minutes." How sweet of her right? I was just joking though, I was happy she was coming over, we had been doing fine this past few months and what was wrong with us hanging out? Nothing. Cause we were good... Good friends.. I stood up and brushed off my shirt and looked at Darryl who was putting his shoes on.

"Where you going?" I ask confused and he looks up for a sec and smiles.

"Selenes, we had a date planned tonight and I also happen to know that you just got pussywhipped by Abby and now she's calling the shots and she decided that she's coming over without your approval. Am I wrong on any of that?" He replies smugly and I growl a little.

"Shut up I am not pussywhipped. Where the fuck did that come from anyway!? You never say shit like that and now you're starting with that? My god child.." I reply chuckling a little and he stands up and opens the door.

"I only speak the truth." He answers before quickly going out of the door before I can respond to him.

"Fucker." I mumble and yawn a little. I was actually kind of tired, but I was going to stay awake because Abby was like demanding to see me, I had no clue why either. She could just have been joking but it didn't feel that way, she seemed like she wanted something.. But what it was.. I had no clue. What my body wanted, I knew quite well. I was like any other male, questioning how long they'd have to wait before they'd actually be given something for their "troubles" even though Abby was not much trouble. I'll admit, she was some trouble. But she wasn't really anything I couldn't handle or anything I could deal with easily. I hope she felt the same way about me, cause if she didn't that'd be.. Awkward

I slowly sip a coffee as I lean against the counter in the kitchen, she would be here any moment now, I was still quite perplexed of the sudden "bitch I'm coming over get yo ass ready" type thing that she did, like she's never that commanding and even stranger I didn't argue at all... What the hell.. How come I didn't argue? Was I asleep when I responded? Did she drug me? I'm so confused... Normally if she did something like that I'd have responded back with about a thousand different messages questioning why she wanted to come over, how she'd get here, when she would, if she would ever actually get here. Which was what I was thinking to myself right now considering it's been a while, maybe not though. I did tend to lose track of time when I was expecting something or somebody. As I set down the finished coffee mug I hear a knock at the door and I smile a little, she actually came rather then forgetting or some dumb thing like that. I knew she'd come, she seemed... Too demanding to not come...

I walk to the door and open it for her, as I do she walks in gently brushing past me but I feel her side rub against me a little and I pull away a little surprised, that wasn't normal for her to do that. I close the door behind her and look at her, it was spring and actually a really nice day today, she was wearing a baby blue tank top that showed off a little bit of her stomach and back but just barely anything and she was wearing a pair of leggings that started dark blue at the top and faded into black at the bottom near her feet. In honesty they actually complimented her body very well, just like when I've seen her in short shorts. Her body has a nice.. Shape to it so really any piece of clothing looked amazing on her but she knew I preferred yoga pants and leggings but that's cause I'm a guy. That's an obvious thing, like almost any guy will agree that they like girls in leggings more then short shorts just because the leggings are really seen as more "appropriate" but they do show off a girls body more, which is their choice to wear them. Guys don't force girls to wear them, they do it on their own. I shake my head a little to derail my thought train and stop staring at her pants so she doesn't get the wrong idea.

"Hey there beautiful." I say smiling and in response I get a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, but there was something different about this hug, she seemed to be trying to get my attention with something, her hugs weren't normally this.. Suffocating and close held. She normally was a little standoffish with hugs, but now she's like getting close enough to me she could probably smell the food I ate last night if I hadn't showered. Like damn girl, what do you need? I snicker a little thinking of what it could be, but who was I kidding? This whole outfit was just a tease, there was no way she actually wanted to take it to a level where we could actually see each other in an intimate way, I've just accepted that. Like, it's her choice, she's the one who won't let me in, yeah that's a crude damn thing to say but it's true, she was the one who didn't wanna do it, maybe it had something to do with the fact she wasn't ready, or she didn't trust me. I couldn't tell, didn't really know what she expected, me to get her pregnant then just get up and leave? Fuck that, no kid deserves that. None.

"Andrew... I have a... Unusual request to ask of you..." She replies in a quiet, timid and somehow a little sexy tone, it sounds actually really good and I feel my ears twitch a bit, I was interested now. Maybe I was wrong about all that..

"What request would that be?" I question sweetly, raising an eyebrow innocently. It was just an act, I had a hundred different thoughts running through my head about what her request could be, none of them being innocent. My head was such a fun thing to have sometimes.

"Well... It's better if I just show you I think..." She replies and takes my hand and gently but at the same time forcefully pulls me with her and I follow her obediently, it's happening again. What the hell? Why am I just doing whatever she says? That wasn't usual of me. I usually questioned everything... But now.. It's like I'm her slave or something. I chuckle a little at that comparison, she'd never actually use me as a slave right? Right? As we reach the couch she gently pushes me down into it and sits on my lap, I look up at her and I have to admit she looks amazing from this angle, I'm sure she feels powerful like this too. Being the one on top and being the one above the other, it was an adorable little mental thing that people did. But I wasn't going to ruin it for her, I guess this was her moment to let her inner freak out. And who was I to object? I was gonna dive into this face first.

"Well somebody's feeling frisky today." I comment smirking a little as i feel the heat from her body practically radiating off her. I was either really cold or she was just abnormally hot. Could've been both to be honest.

"You could say that..." She replies seductively and as she does she kisses me gently, nibbling my lower lip a little and I kiss back intrigued as to what she was planning. I knew what the endgame was, I was more talking about what was in the middle of this whole ordeal. We continue kissing for a while and as she breaks the kiss I slowly move my hands to her hip area and squeeze them gently. I look up at her and slip one hand quickly down her pants and as my cold hand touches her side she gasps a little.

"God Andrew it feels like you were in a freezer." She mumbles looking down at me and shaking her head.

"Sorry I guess I'm just bad for circulation when it comes to my hands and feet." I apologize blushing a little, but the good news was, i didn't use my hands much during this bit.

"I hope you have perfectly good circulation somewhere else." She replies and nibbles my ear gently and I blush more, I didn't realize how easy it was to get me to blush, you find out the weirdest things about yourself when your on the verge of sex. I slowly move my hand towards her rear and as I reach it I grab it gently receiving a slight moan from her, good to know she's quite sensitive when it comes to pleasure. That'll be easy to use.

"You just gonna tease me or you actually gonna do some work?" She questions looking down at me and I look up at her a little surprised, she was really getting into this whole being on top thing, I'm beginning to wonder if that was a good idea to let her be on top. No matter, I just needed to make sure she knew not to go too far or anything. Even saying that means nothing cause there's not very much in this world to me that is "too far." As we look at each other she gets up and lays down on the couch, signalling me to lay with her, I lay down beside her and look into her eyes.

I see a mixture of emotions in her eyes, lust, love, anger, interest, excitement, confusion and a few more but not the one I was looking for, which I'm thankful for. What was I looking for? Regret. If she had regret in her eyes at this moment it meant one of two things, she either A didn't really want to do this and she's a very amazing actor or B she... Did something behind my back that I don't know about, but I didn't need to worry about that. She wouldn't do that. Besides, if she did she'd be guilty as hell, she wasn't like me. I could hide anything if I wanted to, which wasn't a good thing to be able to do in a relationship.

"So you gonna show me what you can do or are you afraid?" She commands breaking the silence that was between us, her voice was actually quite forceful. It felt weird to hear her speak like that but I kind of liked it, showed I wasn't dating a complete softie. But I was really surprised she was saying all this, guess she wanted to do some type of dominant role, I didn't really do that too often but I guess I could try couldn't I? It was what she wanted after all.

"Well since you asked so nicely..." I reply sarcastically and begin gently kissing her neck slowly, I wasn't entirely sure if she meant "get straight to it" by the last thing she said or "just start doing something" but in the end it didn't really matter, I'd get there eventually. I keep kissing slowly down her upper chest area and as I reach her shirt I gently slip it off her, revealing her sleek body. I move my eyes up and down her for a few seconds, admiring what I was laying beside and admiring the body I was about to make shiver and moan for a good amount of time. I smirk to myself and quickly go back up to her face and kiss her cheek, she kisses mine back and puts an arm on my back gently.

"Come on, don't be shy. I know you wanna take a taste." She teases coyly, I blush a little and look up and down her body again. Good it was fantastic, it made me feel like I was mesmerized. I shake my head a little to get back to not staring like an idiot and as I do I feel my shirt get pulled off me and I blush a little bit more. I didn't know why but it was a reflex to blush when somebody took my shirt off, seemed logical. I shyly move back down to her upper chest area and I look at her breasts, she was wearing a nice red bra with a slightly transparent in the area that covered some of her cleavage and right above the nipple. I'll admit it was an interesting pair, I was kind of ashamed of myself for going into such examination of it, but hey. What can I say, I'm a dirty dog.

I reach behind her and undo her bra, taking it off slowly and revealing her breasts, I'm not one to really like freak out over breasts but I will admit she had a very nice pair, not too big not too small, nice and perky and firm and very very touchable. Which is what I love about them. I move my head down slowly blushing more and I can tell that the tint of red is finally breaking through my black fur and that just causes me to blush more and I hesitate over her nipple and as I sit there I feel her hand on my head and I look up at her.

"Come on Andrew, do it. If you want to stay as the alpha of this whole situation I'd do it now." She warns holding my head in place so I can't pull it away and as she says that I gulp a little, what could she have planned? Like really how was she going to overpower somebody my size when she's her size? As I think that to myself I slowly realize she already has me exactly where she wants, in her hands, about to suck her nipples like I'm her baby.. Alright.. Definitely didn't see this turn of events coming. I shyly wiggle my tongue out of my mouth and lick her breast, as I do I get a slight nod from her that I can see out of the corner of my eye so I decide it's better just to continue with that. I continue licking and ever so slowly wind up with my mouth on top of her nipple, I rub my teeth against it gently, teasing it since I know they're usually quite sensitive. After a few minutes of teasing her with her breasts she gives a slight tug on the back of my head which makes me jump a little, I had forgotten she had her hand on me in the first place, let alone did I remember she was on a power trip at the moment. I pull my head back away from her breasts leaving a small string of saliva behind and I look up at her waiting for her to say something

"That was good... But you will do better." She commands sternly and stares me in the eye, I look back at her and after a few seconds of locking eyes with one another she smiles and I can tell she got what she wanted.. The eyes were normally the easiest way to see how somebody was feeling and what they were thinking, and there was most likely one thing in my eyes. For it was the one and probably only thing I really should be feeling right now. Submission. I had no idea how it happened but she did it, she made me her submissive little alpha. Which was a very new experience for me.

"W.. What if I can't do better?" I ask meekly and shyly, her grip tightens on the back of my head and I hear her taking off her pants with her free hand.

"You don't want to find out." She replies warning me, I gulp and squirm in her hand a little and she grabs my neck, causing me to stop moving and I look up at her, shaking a little.

"Y..yes?" I say quietly hoping I didn't make her too angry.

"No moving unless it's what I want you to do." She demands and I stay still, my body half over hers and I feel her grip loosen and she uses her free hand to point down towards her area. I look down to see her wearing a red and black pair of panties which are surprisingly small and sexy, she was planning this after all but I had no idea she had something like that. She had always had decently "normal" sized underwear and bikini bottoms. I didn't know it was possible to get her to wear something that small... Maybe I should keep that in the back of my head for later... I feel my head get shook a little and quickly and shyly move down towards her panties,. As I reach them I look up at her confused, I couldn't get past them and I didn't know if she'd let me use my hands, considering she is sitting on them.

"How am I supposed to get past that?" I ask quietly and timidly, she had done an amazing job at making me this way, I didn't actually know it was possible. As I ask she moves her free paw down to them and moves them to the side, resting them on her right thigh. I look at the sight in front of me for a few seconds, it was beautiful, that whole thing she just did looked really sexy and this entire situation was something I couldn't have dreamed about a few days ago. Here goes nothing.

I slowly move my head down to her area and begin licking slowly, making sure to cover the entire thing before I move my move over the entire thing. Sticking my tongue into her slowly and carefully, licking her walls and nibbling her folds gently. The faster and lick and the more I nibble the more moans I hear above me. Good to know I was doing a good job. I flick my tongue around the inside of her, receiving a louder moan each time, she had a sweet taste to her. Which was delicious and exactly what I had imagined. I wasn't gonna lie, I'd imagined this moment for a while. I smile and keep licking and licking and licking longer and longer until I finally her cry out in pleasure and feel her body tense in climax. I open my mouth and allow the flow of juices to enter into my mouth, swallowing it slowly. It was like drinking fruit nectar, except it was from her. I look up at her hoping for a good reaction and she looks down at me and there's a mixture of happiness, ecstasy and something I didn't want, dominance.

"Fairly good... Aww who am I kidding, that was amazing. Good boy. Or should I say, good toy." She says with a tone I find hard to understand, I'm not sure if she's joking or not, either way the whole toy thing surprised me and i feel my eyes widen a bit. What in gods name was she planning.

Before I can even ask I feel myself get pulled up to her and then flipped so I'm back on the bottom, my stomach being sat on by her. I won't lie, this was like a dream view for me. But this situation made it much more memorable.

"Come on boy, let me see your bone." She demands and I gulp a little, holy shit she was into this. I glance over at my phone and shrug a little, music could help maybe make the mood even more intimate, if that's possible, I slowly grab my phone making sure she doesn't hit me or anything while I grab it. As I hold it I quickly turn on "Balmain Jeans" by Kid Cudi. It was a good song for this situation, I set the phone down beside me and she looks at it and I gulp, that couldn't lead to a good thing. I let out a sigh of relief as she looks away from it and then taps my chest with her paw.

"Let's go! Come on, show me what you're made of." She commands sternly, I was a little nervous, not because size was an issue, I was afraid of what she was going to do to the bone once she had it. I gulp and reach behind her and undo my pants, pulling them down and revealing my underwear. It was hard to tell my underwear from my fur since they were both black, and as I pull down my underwear and reveal my penis I see her look back at it it watch her stare at it for a few seconds and I begin blushing heavily so I pull my underwear back up quickly. She looks at me a little annoyed and slaps my hand away from my underwear and puts my hand in between her rear and my stomach which I wasn't complaining about, I loved my hand being anywhere near her ass. I feel my underwear sliding down my leg and I blush more and more as it goes down, trying to look at what she's doing. I cannot see anything over her body so I shortly give up on trying to see, putting my free paw on her hip and squeezing it, making her jump a little.

She gets off of my stomach, purposely moving in a way that makes her rear nearly come into contact with my muzzle as she stands up, I look up at her and as she looks down at me she grabs my paws and forces them underneath me.

"You're not allowed to use those anymore." She commands and I squirm a little, I didn't enjoy the sound of that.

"Stop moving or you'll be doing more then just squirming." She threatens quietly and I instantly stop moving, she was good at this. Really good. Surprisingly good. She slowly sits down on my legs so I can actually see what was happening, I feel her paw wrap around my shaft and I flinch a little, not used to feeling somebody grab it like that. She held it firm in her hand, like she thought it was going to sneak out of it if she didn't. I felt her hand loosen and tighten in short, rhythmic bursts and each time I feel myself get closer and closer to letting out a really loud moan. I was bad at that, for some reason I moaned a lot doing sex. It was kind of annoying.

As I think to myself I feel her rough tongue sweep across my tip, I shiver a bit a feel a moan escape my mouth. Screw it, I was just gonna let her have her fun. I lay my head back as I feel her mouth engulf my tip and slowly work it's was down and back up again. I arch my back a little and hear a steady stream of moans coming from myself, I didn't care anymore. I was in heaven. She continues moving in the same pattern, wrapping her tongue around it and sucking slow and hard, using her free paw to play with my balls and using the other to move it around my body. As she moves it around and gets close to a certain area I jump, accidentally thrusting into her mouth and making her gag, I look down at her feeling bad but I know that I'm gonna regret that later, she looks up at me annoyed and angry, continuing to suck but going harder now, gently nibbling every now and then and I feel my body tense and I know it's coming and I can't even say anything before it does. I see her eyes open and as soon as I expect her to gag I see her swallow and I look at her a little shocked, most people don't swallow their first go. Which was a odd trait to have, guess she didn't gag easily. Unless she was getting her throat practically fucked.

I feel my warm member slip out of her mouth and once she wipes off her mouth she climbs on top of me and puts a paw on my chest holding me down.

"Anything you wanna say about that?" She asks sternly, I knew I was about to be fucked, either literally or figuratively.

"N..no I'm okay." I reply meekly trying to minimize the amount of severity of whatever she's planning.

"Good, you're gonna pay for that later on some other day." She answers before moving her hand near the spot again and I gulp a little but don't say anything. She nods and moves her free paw down to her area and begins rubbing it, moving closer to my face which keeps me down on the couch.

"Bet you want this don't you?" She teases, spreading it open a little and I lick my lips a little. I wouldn't lie, I did.

"Yes I do.." I reply looking up at her and she shakes her head denying me.

"Too bad." She answers before going back down to my chest, closer to my penis. I look up at her and before I know what she's doing I feel my already re-erected penis become enveloped into her tight area. I moan loudly, in sync with her and we both look at each other and say in unison.

" I love you." She quickly bends down and kisses me before sitting back up and beginning to bounce a little, moaning a little louder each time. I pull my hands out from underneath me and put them on her hips/ass. Screw her rules, this was too good to pass up. I feel her bouncing get faster and faster as she keeps going and after a while I feel myself get full to the brim and I squeeze her hips tightly letting her know I'm about to climax. She nods saying letting me know the same and we release at the same time, her falling limp onto me. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks for being my toy." She says smiling happily and I can tell she's reeled in, she loves it now.

"Anytime my sweet." I reply, holding her close to me and falling asleep after a few minutes. Best, day, ever.

**_A/N there we go, now guys. Did you like this? Do you guys want more of this? Cause I can easily do it. Cause I kind of enjoyed all of this, working on it at least. It was kind of fun. I liked it, I'll admit that. So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed that. I think I'm done, peace out y'all! Also! If you wanna talk to me DO IT! PM me and I'll send you my kik or whatever you want so long as you ain't no creepy mother*censored* yes I am having fun with that if you're wondering. Okay, I'm done. Bye guys!_**


End file.
